Pregnant at 16
by trorychic
Summary: chapter 7 up-----not so much about Haley and Jamie anymore....they are still in it, but this is now gonna be a trory!
1. Default Chapter

Pregnant at 16 By: Abby  
  
Summary: Rory's daughter is pregnant at 16. The story. Oh, and L/L married when Rory was 18.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore married Michael James Manning right after they both graduated from Yale. When she was 21 (2006), she had a son, 22 (2007), she had a daughter, and at 24(2009), she had twins, a boy and a girl. When Rory and Michael were 25, he died in a freak car accident. It is 13 years later.  
  
It's the year 2023.  
  
~*~*  
  
TIMELINE:  
  
  
  
- Rory Manning walked down the street towards the diner, her 14 year old twins trailing after her.  
  
""How long have Luke and Grams been married? I keep forgetting." Tall, willowy Emma Gilmore Manning asked randomly. With her Gilmore talent and grace, Emma continued to walk while she flipped her head over and swept her short stick straight white-blonde hair into a ponytail. Pieces of hair fell out of the ponytail and rested on her neck. A smile spread across her face, and with her gorgeous emerald eyes, she was a natural beauty.  
  
"Hmmmm" Rory said, dropping back between her children. "Well, I was 18 when they got married. So..20 years?"  
  
"Wow. That's a long time to put up with Grams." Dillon Michael Manning said with an impish grin and sparkling emerald green eyes. Both girls swatted at him. He dodged their blows and his curly hair, same shade as his sister's, blew in the wind.  
  
They entered the diner. Luke was behind the counter and Lorelai sat next to Rory's oldest daughter at the counter. Her oldest son was helping Luke serve.  
  
"EMMA! DILL!" Lorelai cried from the counter in her exaggerated way.  
  
Luke cringed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Rory, Dill, and Emma sat at a table and the other two joined them.  
  
Rory wrapped an arm around her daughter and kissed her cheek. "How was school, kid?"  
  
"Decent." Lorelai Haley Manning said evasively. She twisted a long brown strand of hair around her finger. Her blue eyes went up to the ceiling.  
  
Rory raised her eyebrow but let it go.  
  
"Hey Sean." Emma called to her brother.  
  
"Hi, Ems." Sean Lucas Manning replied with a wave of his hand. He set 2 plates on a table and came over to give his mom and youngest sister kisses and his brother a pat on the back. Then he went back to serving. Unlike his younger brother, his hair was straight and chocolate brown, although no one would know because he kept it so short.  
  
Rory's children definitely came in pairs. Sean and Haley, the oldest two, looked like their mother with dark hair and bright blue eyes, but Emma and Dillon were images of their father. Michael had tight blonde curls and appealing green eyes. Dill looked like Michael spit him out..  
  
"Haley, don't you have a dance coming up?" Lorelai asked her granddaughter.  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
Haley was cut off by her sister.  
  
"She's going with Blake!" Emma said.  
  
"When I went to Stars Hollow High, I was in classes with his dad, Sean Matthews. He was hot!" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, well he is my boyfriend Em." Haley said patiently to her little sister. "And Blake is definitely hot!"  
  
The entire table erupted into giggles except for Dill, who relocated to the counter.  
  
Luke set the food on the table and all conversation stopped as they dug into their meals.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Luke and Lorelai live in the Gilmore house, and Rory, Sean, Haley, Dill, and Emma live in Babette and Morey's house, which they moved out of 10 years ago. Sean, Haley, Emma, and Dillon go to Chilton. Emma and Dill are freshmen, Haley is a junior, and Sean is a senior.  
  
"Mom? Can I talk to you?" Haley said to her mom. She walked into the living room where Emma and Rory were watching Billy Jack and Dillon was reading a book. Sean was out with his girlfriend, Alana. (Uh-lohn-uh)  
  
"Sure." Rory didn't take her eyes off the TV but patted the spot next to her.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
Rory looked up as if noticing Haley for the first time. "Sure sweets."  
  
Rory followed Haley into the kitchen.  
  
Haley spun around quickly and faced Rory. "Mom I think I'm pregnant."  
  
Jaws hit the floor.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~ End chapter 1  
  
*tell me what you think! I wanna know! 


	2. chapter 2 haley's daughter

~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"Mom, I've taken 10 home pregnancy tests. I am definitely pregnant. And you have appointments set up at 6 gynecologists---all in one day. It's not going to change the outcome." Haley cried, frustrated.  
  
2 days after she had dropped the bomb, Haley had taken too many pregnancy tests to count. Not keeping it a secret, but at the same time doing just that, only Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Sean, Dill, and Emma knew.  
  
"I know." Rory put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "It's just a lot to take, Hales. I mean, my mom worked so hard for this not to happen to me, and it didn't. I guess I just didn't work hard enough with you."  
  
"You did fine with me Mom!"  
  
"I just don't get how this happened, Haley."  
  
"I'll explain it to you. Blake and I-"  
  
"Please stop there!"  
  
"Mom this was my choice. You had nothing to do with this. You told me everything I would ever need to know, and I did what I did anyway. It's my problem." Haley said.  
  
"Your problem is my problem, Haley. I'm your mother."  
  
Haley wrapped her arms around her mom. "Don't worry Mom. It will be ok. I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*6 Years later*  
  
To make a long story short, Haley had her baby. Her boyfriend bailed on her after the first two years and went to college.  
  
* "Jamie Elizabeth Manning! What did I tell you about not playing on the stepping stones? You know it's dangerous!" Haley pulled her muddy wet child out of the lake.  
  
"I know, Mommy, but the duck was in the pond and I wanted the duck and so I HAD to Mommy!"  
  
"Jamie Jamie Jamie." Haley said, lifting her dirty daughter off the ground and onto her hip despite the mud.  
  
*  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"What, Jamie?" Haley said, washing shampoo out of Jamie's hair. "Close your eyes."  
  
The child immediately obliged. "I'm going to Yale just like Grams (Rory) and Gramps (Michael) and Grandpa (Richard) and Uncle Sean and Uncle Dill and Aunt Emma."  
  
Haley smiled. "I know, Baby."  
  
**1/2 hour later**  
  
"Bye Mommy!"  
  
"Bye Sweets. See you tonight!" Haley waved to her daughter from the porch as she climbed into the car with Lane's 6 year old daughter.  
  
"Bye Haley! I'll have her home after dinner." Lane called out, climbing into the car.  
  
"That's fine. Thanks, Aunt Lane."  
  
Haley joined her mother and grandmother in front of the TV.  
  
"What are we watching?"  
  
"A personal favorite, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days." Rory said.  
  
"Oh, Matthew McConaughey! Definitely a crowd pleaser."  
  
"Yes, there is nothing quite as yummy as Matthew Mconaughey. Except maybe a double scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough with sprinkle and hot fudge. Or one of those big brownie sundae things we got in Disney World that one time. OR-"  
  
"Mom! We get it..but your right, that brownie thing was good!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"You two will never guess what Jamie just told me." Haley said.  
  
"She wants to go to Yale like Michael, Richard, Rory, Emma, Dill and Sean?" Lorelai said.  
  
"How'd you know?" Haley said with a smile.  
  
"Well, forgetting the small little fact that she has been saying that since she could talk, I was walking by the bathroom when she said it." Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
"Sweets, I've been thinking." Rory said.  
  
"About what?" Haley asked.  
  
"I think if you really want to give Jamie the opportunity to go to Yale.."  
  
"What, Mom?"  
  
"I think we should get her into Chilton." Rory said.  
  
"Chilton? As in the hell you went to four 3 years?" Lorelai butted in.  
  
"Mom, if I hadn't gone to Chilton, I would have never gotten into Yale. I think we would be doing Jamie a huge favor by enrolling her now, when she's young." Rory explained.  
  
"Mom, I think that is a great idea. I mean really great. But you know I can't afford Chilton, and with you already helping me with the costs of Jamie, and having put Sean through Yale, and now Emma and Dill.you can't afford it either. And neither can Gran." Haley said.  
  
Rory looked guilty.  
  
"What did you do, Rory?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well..Grandma and Grandpa are going to be back from their 3 month trip around Europe in a week, and."  
  
"Roryyy." Lorelai said warningly.  
  
"Well, I kind of called them and told them we all wanted to have dinner the day after they come back. And I thought it would be the perfect time to ask them for the money to put Jamie through school. AND.I kind of applied Jamie for Chilton starting this fall." Rory said.  
  
Shocked faces looked at her.  
  
"But she got in! She can go to Chilton!" Rory said, smiling.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai said, shocked.  
  
But Haley, on the other hand, was excited.  
  
"Mom, that's a great idea! And I know they will do it because Jamie is their little angel. Oh my god, she's going to Chilton!" Haley jumped up and hugged her mom.  
  
"Rory, you do realize we are going to be subject to Friday night dinners now." Lorelai complained.  
  
"You don't have to go, Mom."  
  
"Yes I do. Emily will make me. Grrr."  
  
Haley and Rory just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
END PART 2  
  
What do you think? Any good? Let me know!  
  
3 Abby 


	3. chapter 3 going to chilton

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
^#^#^#^#^^#^#^#^^#  
  
"Hi Grandma!" Rory said.  
  
"Hello Rory, Lorelai, Haley, Jamie. It's wonderful to see you! Oh Emma, Dillon! I wasn't expecting you tonight!"  
  
"Hi Grandma! When Mom told us what was going on tonight, we decided to drop in. I hope that's ok." Emma said, hugging her great grandmother as she walked by.  
  
"Of course, dear. I am very happy to see you." Hitting her mid 80's, Emily Gilmore never slowed down.  
  
"Where's Grandpa?" Rory asked.  
  
"In his study. Richard! They're here!"  
  
"Where is Luke tonight?" Emily asked, sitting on the sofa.  
  
"He had to work. Caesar couldn't cover for him tonight." Lorelai said.  
  
Lorelai, Rory, and Haley sat on the sofa opposite Emily. Jamie sat on Haley's lap and Emma sat next to Emily. Dill took a chair.  
  
"Well hello everyone! So nice to see you." Richard Gilmore, in his mid 80's was moving slowly. He sat down on Emily's other side.  
  
"Hi Grandpa!" Five voices came back at him.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Hi Dad."  
  
They all chatted for several minutes.  
  
"Mom, we need to talk to you and Dad about something."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well..it's kind of a group effort." Rory said. "See, Grandma, we-" she gestured to the others on the couch with her. "-want Jamie to go to Chilton. But there is that small matter of money."  
  
"Ahhh, déjà vu." Emily said with a smile.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, with me paying for Emma and Dillon at Yale, and already putting Sean through, and helping Haley out with Jamie.. I just can't afford to help her. And neither can Mom."  
  
"So Grandma, Grandpa, from the bottom of my heart, I am asking you to help me. For Jamie." Haley said.  
  
"Of course we'll help, Haley. There is nothing more important than the education of our family." Richard said, beaming. Emily nodded energetically.  
  
"Really? Oh thank you!" Haley jumped up and hugged Emily and Richard. Rory followed.  
  
Lorelai stood slowly. "Thank you Mom, Dad. Again."  
  
"Jamie-Beth, you're going to Chilton!" Dill swung his niece in the air and the group smiled and laughed at the sound of her little girl giggles.  
  
~*~*~*~* end part 3 what do you think? Let me know!  
  
3 Abby 


	4. chapter4 literally going to chiltonmeeti...

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
***timeline: h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / c h a r m e d g g 0 4 2 1 / g g t i m e l i n e . h t m l take the spaces out though cuz it wouldn't show if I didn't put them in, but it wont work if you don't take them out!  
  
ALSO, in this fic Chilton is a grades 1-12 school..dont know if it really is, but it is in this fic  
  
Also, this is the beginning of the school year. I know not everyone could physically go and see the headmaster on the first day, but I wanted the max/rory encounter.  
  
-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9  
  
"Jamie, Haley! Hurry up!" Rory called from the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Sweets!" Lorelai said, entering the kitchen from the porch. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and was wearing a navy blue pants suit with a light blue top.  
  
"Morning, Mom."  
  
"Everyone excited here?" Lorelai said, sitting at the table.  
  
"Uh, yeah except that we are never going to get to Chilton because JAMIE AND HALEY ARE GOING TO MAKE US LATE!" Rory yelled the last part.  
  
"We're here we're here!" Haley skidded into the kitchen with Jamie on her heels. "How does our little Chiltonite look?"  
  
Jamie had on a jumper in the Chilton plaid and a light blue peter pan collared blouse. This is the uniform for the elementary school. She had a navy blue sweater vest over her arm and a little mermaid book bag on her other shoulder. On her legs, she had navy blue tights, and on her feet were tiny black and white saddles, and her chocolate brown hair was half up in a blue ribbon. Her hair was curled loosely. With her clear porcelain skin, sky blue eyes, and button nose, she was adorable.  
  
"Baby! You're gorgeous!" Lorelai dropped to her knees and hugged Jamie.  
  
"My sweetie! You're a Chilton girl!" Rory hugged her too.  
  
Jamie dropped her book bag and sweater and walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Sorry, Jamie baby, but we gotta run." Rory grabbed two pop tarts out of the toaster and picked up the book bag and sweater. She walked out the door and Haley and Jamie kissed Lorelai's cheek and followed her out the door.  
  
"Good Luck, Jame!" Lorelai called from the porch.  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
*AT CHILTON*  
  
"Hi. I'm Haley Manning, and this is my daughter, Jamie Manning, and my mother, Rory Manning. We're here to see Headmaster Medina." Haley said, stepping up to the desk.  
  
She looked very professional and much older than 22 in her black skirt (like Lorelai's at the end of Rory's First Day at Chilton) and button down pale pink shirt (the not-tuck in kind). She had black satin pumps on her feet and her short ear length hair was parted on the side and settled behind her ears. She wore a black collared jacket over the ensemble.  
  
Rory wore tan corduroy pants and a three quarter sleeve mint green thin cotton turtleneck and a denim jacket.  
  
"Headmaster Medina will see you now." The receptionist said.  
  
"Rory Gilmore!" Headmaster Medina said, standing.  
  
"Hello, Max. And it's Manning now." Rory said, shaking his hand.  
  
He quickly pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I know that, Rory. All four of your children DID go here. Force of habit, I guess." He said. "And Miss Haley Manning. How has your life been?"  
  
"Wonderful, Sir. Jamie is six now, and we're doing great. I still live at home and I work at my grandmother's inn." Haley said to the headmaster.  
  
"The Gilmore Girls Inn (AN-just thought of that, thought it was sort of cute lol) ..Wonderful! This must be Little Miss Manning." Headmaster Medina said, turning to the tiny figure.  
  
"Hi." Jamie said brightly. "I am Jamie Elizabeth Manning and I am six years old, and that's my mommy, Lorelai Haley Manning, and my grandma, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Manning. My great grandma and my great great grandma aren't here, but they are Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes and Emily Gilmore. What is your name?"  
  
"Jamie!" Haley scolded, shocked.  
  
Headmaster Medina waved Haley off. "I am Headmaster Medina, and I run this school." He turned to Rory. "Danes?"  
  
Rory just nodded.  
  
"Hello Headmaster." Jamie smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello, Jamie. Well, we should get you to your classroom. You are in Miss Forester's class." Max turned to the elder Mannings. "You ladies can stay today. The other parents are."  
  
"Thanks Max."  
  
Rory, Haley, and Jamie walked down the hall toward the room where Max told them to go.  
  
"Mom?" Haley said quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How does the Headmaster know Grams? And Pop-pop. And WHY did he hug you?" Haley asked.  
  
Rory hesitated.  
  
"Just tell me, Mom."  
  
"Lorelai was engaged to Max once, a long time ago. I was 16. It was right before she and Luke got together."  
  
"She called it off?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'd have to ask her that, Babe. I couldn't tell you. I never understood it myself."  
  
"Ok." By that time they were at the door of room 132.  
  
"Good Morning!" A young woman with thick blonde shoulder length hair greeted them. "I'm Clara Forester. And this is?" She gestured to Jamie.  
  
"Jamie Elizabeth Manning. I'm her mother, Haley Manning, and this is MY mother, Rory Gilmore Manning."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Clara?!?"  
  
"RORY!"  
  
The two girls embraced tightly.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh, Hales, this is Clara Forester. Dean's little sister."  
  
"Oh, Deeeaan." Haley said, understanding.  
  
"Clara, this is my daughter, Haley, and my granddaughter, Jamie. Jamie is in your class."  
  
"Hi, Haley, Jamie. Welcome to first grade."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Forester."  
  
"You two are welcome to st-"  
  
"Gilmore." Rory spun around.  
  
"Gellar." She said.  
  
Both girls glared. Then Rory started laughing.  
  
"Paris!" She hugged the shorter girl.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Paris asked. Then she looked down at the little girl attached to Haley's hand. "Jamie!"  
  
"Hi, Aunt Paris."  
  
"I haven't seen you since the vacation over the summer! You've grown a lot!"  
  
Paris, Jess, and their daughter Elizabeth vacationed in Martha's Vineyard every summer with Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Sean, Sean's wife Faith, Haley, Jamie, Emma, Dillon, and the Grandparents.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Rory asked.  
  
Paris pointed to a raven haired girl in the block corner. She had all the little girls around her staring in awe as she constructed a replica of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Oh. She's still as adorable as she was over the summer. Looks just like Jess." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Paris smiled.  
  
Paris and Jess were married in the summer of 2007, right after Haley was born.  
  
"Mommy?" Jamie tugged on Haley's skirt.  
  
"Yeah, sweets?"  
  
"I'm gonna go play with Elizabeth."  
  
Rory, Haley, and Paris sat down in chairs against the wall with other parents.  
  
"Ok, boys and girls could you all come over here. First, I want to know who can tell me his or her address and phone number."  
  
Two hands shot up in the air. Guess who they were.  
  
"Oh, here we go again!" Rory groaned.  
  
@#@#@#@#@  
  
END PART 4!  
  
Tell me what you think please!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5 WINTER VACAY!

!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
  
"Paris, you and Hales should set up some play dates for Jamie and Elizabeth." Rory looked at the two little girls walking hand in hand toward them.  
  
"Yeah. I'll call you, Aunt Paris, and set up a time." Haley said, jumping into the role of mother.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"I would really love to see Jess again. I mean it has been FOREVER since he was in Stars Hollow." Rory said.  
  
"Rory, he was in Stars Hollow two weeks ago."  
  
"Well, he is my favorite cousin and like my best friend in the entire world. 2 weeks SEEMS like forever."  
  
"Hey, what do you think about setting up a Christmas vacation. We could all go to Vermont or somewhere snowy and do some skiing, tubing, and snowboarding. It would be lots of fun." Rory suggested.  
  
"I'm all for it. Why not do Christmas in Vermont rather than Stars Hollow."  
  
"Great. I'll tell Mom about it. We could go as soon as the girls get out of school and stay through New Year's." Rory said.  
  
"Great. Just give me a call when you get the specifics worked out."  
  
"Sure. Bye Paris. Bye Lizzie." Rory hugged Paris and then Elizabeth.  
  
"Bye, Ror, Haley, Jamie."  
  
"Bye Aunt Rory. Bye Haley. Bye Jamie." Elizabeth let her mother lead her to the car.  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
*3 MONTHS LATER*  
  
"SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOOOOOOW!" Lorelai sung as they got out of the cab that brought them from the airport to the lodge they were staying at. She had watched White Christmas two zillion times since she found out they were going to Vermont for Christmas.  
  
3 more cabs pulled up behind them.  
  
"Big family you got here." The cab driver said.  
  
"Yeah, big family." Luke rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.  
  
Out of the first cab came Luke, Lorelai, Richard, and Emily. The second cab had 3 kids and two parents tumbling out. The people were Dave and Lane, and Christopher, Caitlyn, and Cordelia Rogowski, ages 9, 8, and 6.  
  
The third cab produced Rory, Paris, Haley, Elizabeth, and Jamie. And finally, out of the fourth cab came Jess, Sean, Sean's very pregnant wife Faith, Emma, and Dill.  
  
The women, all except Emily, made a mad dash for the huge house they had rented, which left the five men to get all of the luggage that 19 people, 12 of which were women, had brought on a two week trip to a snow lodge. You can guess that it took quite a while.  
  
Everyone settled into the 10 bedroom house. The large group didn't even fill the 10 rooms because no one wanted to room alone, so they shared the large rooms among two or three people.  
  
"Who wants to do some skiing?" Dillon said energetically.  
  
"How about some sleep." Emma mumbled. The families were pulled from their beds at a very early hour in order to get to the lodge by 11, but that also meant a severe lack of sleep.  
  
"Emma. Please." Luke said.  
  
"Pop-pop, I didn't go to sleep until like 3 am."  
  
"Yeah, Luke, we need some sleep." Rory's eyes were getting heavy.  
  
"Why in the world did you go to bed at three o'clock in the morning?" Emily asked, appalled.  
  
"Emily, anyone related to Lorelai Gilmore does not understand the concept of packing during daylight." Luke said.  
  
"Oh. Well she certainly didn't get that from us." Richard said.  
  
"Sleep. Bed. Calling. Bed calling. Lorelai! Lorelai!" Lorelai said as she followed Rory, Emma, Haley, Lane, and Faith up the stairs.  
  
"Let's have a party nap!" Those were the last words heard as Lorelai disappeared up the steps.  
  
"Yes, they will definitely get a lot of sleep." Emily said.  
  
!(!(!(!(!((!(!(!(!  
  
"Let's go get some dinner." Rory led the way to the main lodge. It was a huge building that had a dining room, a library, a game room, and common room, check-in, and 5 floors of hotel style rooms.  
  
"Hi. Tables for 19 please." The guy looked shocked.  
  
"We can spread out." She said, smiling.  
  
The large group sat down to wait for their tables.  
  
"What do you mean booked? I made reservations 6 WEEKS AGO! This is abominable!" A voice carried across the open area.  
  
Rory looked over to see a middle aged man with blonde hair and a solid frame standing at the desk. Judging by his handsome luggage and his nice clothing, he obviously had money. Next to him were two little blonde girls who looked to be around 5.  
  
The man spun around and put his hand on his forehead, and the quick glimpse told Rory exactly who it was.  
  
"Paris! That's Tristan!" Rory said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END PART 5! lol you like? I think I like. It is DEFINITELY going to get interesting. I promise!  
  
3 Abby 


	6. chapter 6 tristan

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!  
  
Rory walked quickly over to the desk with Paris on her heels.  
  
"Tristan?" He turned around and studied the faces in front of him.  
  
"Paris! Rory! Hey." He gave them both hugs.  
  
The threesome had met up at Yale, and although Paris and Rory were never good friends with Tristan, they were on good terms.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory said, shifting her eyes to the desk behind him.  
  
"Oh, I made reservations here 6 weeks ago and they don't have my name on the list. Which means Abby, Amy, and I will have to go home. And I promised the girls a winter vacation." He said, frustrated.  
  
"Abby and Amy?" Paris asked.  
  
"My daughters. Girls," He turned to the little blondes. "I would like you to meet my friends, Rory Manning and Paris Mariano. Rory, Paris, these are my daughters, Abigail Leah Dugrey and Amy Laura Dugrey. Abby and Amy."  
  
"Oh. Who's their mother?" Paris said.  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Yeah. We met up about 13 years ago and got married. But we got divorced 6 years ago, right after the girls were born."  
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
"Listen, I'd really love to talk to you guys, but I have to get this thing straightened out. We need some rooms. Actually, one room." He said with a laugh.  
  
"You can stay with us." Rory blurted out.  
  
Paris raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah. Paris, Jess, Elizabeth, Sean, Faith, Haley, Jamie, Emma, Dillon, Mom, Luke, my grandparents, Lane, Dave, Chris, Caits, Cordy, and me."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You'd have room?"  
  
"Yeah. We have the lodge manor for two weeks. 10 bedrooms, and coincidentally, we are only using 9."  
  
"That's really nice of you, Rory, but what about the 18 other people staying with you. I wouldn't want to barge in on your Christmas."  
  
"They won't mind, you're not barging in, and what about your Christmas? You have your girls to think about, Tristan. They need a good holiday."  
  
"Well..ok, if you're sure it's ok."  
  
"I'm sure. Right, Paris?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Great. Well, our bags are over there."  
  
"How about a little dinner first, and then we can show you guys over to the house." Rory said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, Ror."  
  
"You remember Tristan, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Hi Tristan."  
  
"Hi, Lorelai."  
  
"Well anyway, Mom, Tristan's reservations fell through. He came all the way up here with his daughters, Abby and Amy, and I felt horrible about him going all the way home. So I offered him our spare room."  
  
Tristan watched closely for her reaction.  
  
"That's great! I'm sorry about your plans, Tristan, but it's great that you can stay with us now."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"The more the merrier." She smiled.  
  
"TABLE FOR 19!" The voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Better make that 22." Rory said with a laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
½ hour later.  
  
"So Tristan, how old are your girls?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Six." He said.  
  
"Hey, that's the same age as Jamie and Elizabeth." Haley piped up.  
  
"Oh really? And who do Jamie and Elizabeth belong to again?" Tristan had been given quick introductions but couldn't remember some of the names.  
  
"Jamie is mine, and Elizabeth is Aunt Paris and Uncle Jess's daughter." Haley said.  
  
"Ahh, yes. I remember." He said with a grin.  
  
"I just want to thank you all again for letting my girls and me join in on your holiday festivities. It really means a lot to me." Tristan said.  
  
"It's nice to have you, Tristan." Faith said with a smile.  
  
"I'll drink to that." Rory lifted her glass. "To friendships, family, and holiday togetherness. Cheers."  
  
"CHEERS"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
What do you think? Lemme know lemme know!  
  
3 Abby 


	7. chapter 7

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
AN:: this story really has no more to do with Haley and her daughter..I mean, they are still in it and all, but it has turned more into a trory fic! Lol 3 Abby  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Morning." Tristan said entering the kitchen. Rory was sitting on the counter pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning. Coffee?"  
  
"Sure." He took a sip. "Pretty early, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory said, glancing at the clock, which read 6:45. "Couldn't sleep any longer."  
  
"Me either." He walked towards the bag of bagels on the counter next to Rory. She shifted hastily and he looked at her with confused amusement.  
  
"I just wanted to get out of your way." She said quickly.  
  
"You're not in my way, but thanks anyway." He said with a smile.  
  
She gave him a tight lipped grin.  
  
She grabbed a bagel for herself while his was toasting, and together they ate them. Rory chewed slowly, lost in thought, and ended up kind of gnawing on her bagel.  
  
Rory slid off the counter and turned towards the refrigerator, bumping straight into Tristan. She inhaled sharply and got a whiff of his evergreen scent. She looked up just as his lips came down on hers. She kissed back and felt what must have been an explosion of 4th of July fireworks between their lips..that is, until she came to her senses and turned away.  
  
"Oh my god.oh my god!" Rory whispered. Her voice got louder with each word.  
  
Just then, a heavy lidded Emma stumbled to the coffee maker. Sleepy people started trickling into the kitchen for coffee and food. Rory and Tristan headed off in different directions and didn't have to speak to each other for the rest of breakfast.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"You did WHAT?" Lorelai screeched.  
  
"Mom, be quiet!" Rory said, grabbing her mother's arm. Lorelai, Lane, Paris, and Rory were gathered in the large bathroom at the end of the hall that all the women shared.  
  
"Rory, you KISSED him?" Lane said.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then what?" Paris asked, confused.  
  
"He.he kissed ME." Rory said.  
  
"Ror, what does this mean? I mean do you want to be with him or was it just with the moment?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know..I mean, I always kind of felt something different for Tristan..but I mean with Michael, Mom.it was just SO AWESOME to be with him."  
  
"Oh Rory, you can't compare every relationship you ever have to Michael. He was your first TRUE love. The first guy you were ever "with". He was special. I mean, when I was with Christopher..it was just a wonderful thing.nothing can ever compare to your first.love, partner, you know. But I am SO HAPPY with Luke. You've got to follow your heart, kid." Lorelai said, slipping an arm around her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"What did it feel like the first time you kissed Luke, Mom. And Jess and Dave, you guys. What told you that he was the one."  
  
"When I kissed Dave, it was just magic..you just know sweetie. You just know." Lane said.  
  
"You're not betraying Michael, baby, by falling in love again." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory cried into her mom's shoulder.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*  
  
Rory rode to the top of the lift alone and got off on an advanced slope. She had lots of skiing experience, but had been on bunny slopes all day with Abby, Amy, Jamie, Elizabeth, Chris, Caitlyn, and Cordy, along with all the parents involved, so she hadn't been on an advanced slope for about a year. She was confident, though. She adjusted her pink goggles and tugged on her light blue parka. She glanced at the slope and realized since it was getting late, nearly 10 pm, she pretty much had the slope to herself. She saw a few skiers near the bottom, and one lone skier zig-zagging lazily across near the top of the slope.  
  
She lifted her poles and with confidence took off. She criss-crossed quickly back and forth and soon passed the Lone Skier. She was turning when something happened and she soon found herself tumbling headfirst down the hill in the dark. She only rolled a few times before she stopped in a very awkward position. She shifted and felt a tearing pain up her right leg, which was bent behind her and still attached to the ski.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked around and saw no one on the slope. Except..the Lone Skier was skiing masterfully toward her. He stopped a few feet away, took off his skis, and ran toward her.  
  
"Please.help me. My leg.I don't know what I did." Rory said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She lifted her goggles because they were fogging up.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mary. You'll be fine." Tristan removed his goggled and stooped next to her.  
  
Rory burst into tears. She flung her arms around him. He held her for a few seconds and then pulled back and looked into her eyes. But that didn't last long, because soon Rory had her lips on his.  
  
He kissed back for a while, and then realized the scenario. He pulled away.  
  
Her hurt eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, believe me I wanted to continue that, but we are on a mountain at night and you just broke your leg I bet. We need to get you off the mountain." He said, determined.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Tristan had formulated a plan. He headed to the side of the slope where it was easier to get down. He moved Rory over there, leaving both pairs of skis where they were.  
  
Now, he picked up Rory and VERY VERY cautiously walked down the slope. At some points he had to slide on his butt because it was too steep.  
  
Finally, they reached the bottom. Lorelai, Luke, and Paris were sitting on a bench, obviously waiting for Tristan and Rory.  
  
"TRISTAN!" Lorelai screamed. She ran over to him.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" Lane yelled at him.  
  
"She fell. I was up there. I brought her down. Now, she needs a doctor." Somewhere on their travels down the slope, Rory had passed out from the pain.  
  
"Is she ok?" Lane said, looking at the pale, unmoving face.  
  
"Yeah.she just fainted." He said.  
  
Just then a ski patrol guy pulled up on his snow mobile. They got Rory situated on the back stretcher. Two more patrollers had shown up, and Luke, Lorelai, and Lane were already settled on their snow mobiles. Tristan squatted next to the stretcher and Rory's eyes fluttered.  
  
"Rory?" He grasped her hand.  
  
"I love you Tristan."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
END!!! YOU LIKE????!!!!??? 


	8. chapter 8

////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Morning, kid. How are you feeling?" Luke entered Rory's bedroom with a tray of food.  
  
"I'm great!" It was 8 o'clock, two days after her accident, and she felt fine except for the occasional pains in her leg.  
  
Rory sat upright on her bed with her good leg curled under her and the other one off the edge of the bed. Her cast went up to her knee and was a walking cast, but you couldn't tell because of the jeans covering it. She had on a thick cable knit off white sweater and jeans on, and white ankle socks covered both the normal foot and the toe of her large cast-foot.  
  
Abby sat in front of her on the bed and Jamie in front of Haley on the other bed. They were braiding the fine, baby hair into two braids. Cordy, Caitlyn, and Elizabeth were watching cartoons while they waited their turn, and Amy, whose hair was already done, was with them.  
  
"All done." Haley patted Jamie's head and the little girl hopped off the bed, her braids swinging. "Who's next?" Cordy hopped up.  
  
Rory took a sip of coffee and finished Abby's hair. Soon, all the girls were finished, and Haley had even braided Rory's hair, although Rory couldn't return the favor because Haley had her dark brown hair in a short pixie style, curled out in the back.  
  
"Ok picture! I want to see some missing teeth!" Rory said. The girls sat along the edge of the bed and Rory faced them. They smiled big grins which were so much cuter because of missing front teeth.  
  
Rory looked at Abby and Amy through the viewfinder, identical twins. They looked as much alike as physically possible and the only way to tell them apart was by small birth mark on the corner of skin by Amy's eye. Both had super fine blonde hair and HUGE blue eyes, which danced and shimmered when they were happy, which was practically all the time. They had small builds, a trait that came from being multiples.  
  
All the girls were dressed adorably, each in her favorite color. Black jeans were on each girl and long sleeved shirts and matching thick socks and ribbons tied on the ends of their braids, in different colors. Abby wore pink, Amy wore purple, Jamie wore blue, Cordy wore red, Caits wore yellow, and Elizabeth wore green. The way they were lined up on the bed, they looked like a rainbow, Abby, Cordy, Caits, Elizabeth, Jamie, and Amy.  
  
"Ok. Let's go downstairs, girls!" Haley said. Giggles and thumps were heard as the girls bounded downstairs. Haley laughed and started to follow.  
  
"Need some help, Mom?" She said, stopping.  
  
"No. I'll be fine. When I need someone, I'll call." Rory said, pulling herself up with help from the table.  
  
"Ok. We should be leaving for breakfast in ½ and hour." Haley said.  
  
"Ok, sweets." Rory said, heading out the door to the bathroom.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Rory hobbled back into her room and looked on the floor for her tennis shoe. She only wore one shoe now, and usually wrapped a plastic bag around her other foot along with a towel inside the bag to keep it dry and warm.  
  
She pulled on her black pea coat and grabbed her purse and cell phone. She turned toward the door, but stopped. Tristan was in the doorway.  
  
She broke out in a smile and stumbled as quickly as she could towards him. Throwing her arms around his neck, they began to kiss passionately.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk." He said, pulling away.  
  
"I agree." She said resolutely.  
  
"What happened..I mean first we kiss and then ignore each other, and then I have to carry you off a mountain, and then you say you love me..I mean I need a little more than that." He said, pushing her gently into a chair. He sat on the end of the bed across from her.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Do you wish you hadn't done it?"  
  
"NO! No..Tris I wasn't sure what was going on and what I was feeling.but I do know I love you. It's just."  
  
"What? You love me, I love you.I know I love you, ever since I saw you that day at Yale.so what's the problem?" He said, a shadow clouding his joyful face.  
  
"Tristan, I've been married before, and I think I gave my whole heart to Michael. I don't want to hurt you, and as much as I want to be with you, I don't know how much I can give you." She said, distressed.  
  
He stood, pulling her up. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Baby, I'll take whatever you have to give me."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
what do you think? I was thinking of like sort of ending here I mean I would wrap up lose ends and all..maybe 2 more chapters, but at least one more.  
  
LET ME KNOW!  
  
3 abby 


End file.
